A Promise Every Snowy Day
by BLueGaze19
Summary: Wendy visited Cait Shelter to visit her bestfriend's tomb.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Even Before I face my weaknesses.

Even Before I found Fairy Tail.

Even before I raised my skills.

* * *

I always look back, wishing to come back to where I first belong.

And that's when I promised... I'll go back every time it snows.

I sometimes feel that I am a lost child wanting to go back home. Don't get me wrong, I love Fairy Tail where everything is still... well Fairy Tail.

During a normal day in Fairy Tail you will find Natsu and Gray, fighting while Juvia is admiring her Gray- sama's coolness and strength. Erza eating her favorite strawberry cake while talking to Levy and Lucy about random stuffs. And of course the bartender, Mirajane, who is serving food or alcohol to master and other members of the guild.

When these days come I can't help but to remember my past guild, Cait Shelter, my first guild and also my second family. I can still remember some of their names.

Master Roubaul. The Nirvit Tribe. And of course my best friend, Dylan.

He is an enthusiastic boy at my age that has dark red hair like Erza and violet eyes. I smiled to myself remembering those days.

I remember how much I cried when he died a year before I left for the Oracion Seis mission. Dylan is not really a member of Caitshelter, because he is not a mage. But we consider him as a member. I always laugh when he tried so hard to summon a fireball.

"Don't give up, Dylan. You can do it next time" I will always say after he fail.

**_I want to visit Cait Shelter._**

"Hey, Wendy." Mira said. I look at her startled. "Why are you smiling?"

"I am just reminiscing." I told her smiling.

* * *

Even if I'm Thirteen years old, I do not really have freedom. I always need to ask for Charle's permission for me to do anything.

Charle would not allow me to visit Caitshelter alone since it is dangerous to do so. But after a series of begging, Charle finally allowed me to.

I walked around my room in Fairy Hills, gathering the things that I need for my trip. I brought snacks, water and medicines, just in case I need them. After that I went outside and looked at the sky. It was already dark. I did not noticed that It is already night so I slept and decided to go tomorrow.

* * *

**After 3 hours of traveling...**

I arrived at Worth Woodsea, a forest near my guild. I walked a little further and I saw my old guild. It was now messy and old. The old cat shaped house is now covered with vines and over grown grass. Its cat shape roof now only has one ear. I entered the guild and saw the same old guild hall filled with chairs and tables but now are covered with dust and cobwebs.

Behind the Guild and I saw it, Dylan's grave. It was covered with leaves and dusts. I swept of some of the leaves and offered some prayer and a forget-me-not bouquet. That is his favorite flower because of the name. He used to plant it beside the guild saying that it is pretty and just like its name he also does not want to be forgotten.

After that I sat beside the tomb and started talking.

"Long time no see, Dylan." I said making a smile. It's been so long since I talked to him like this. When I was still a member of Cait Shelter I used to visit him every day. I felt guulty. "Sorry for not visiting you for so long... I was kind of busy."

I continued talking to him. I talked about my experiences, my previous adventures and of course Fairy Tail.

"And you know! I met Natsu, the Fire Dragon! Isn't he your favorite mage?" I said happily and I noticed something wet running from my eyes to my cheeks and my chin.

_"Can you please respond?"_

_"Please..."_

_"I miss you... Dylan."_

I look at the sky. It is grayish like there will be a storm coming. After that a single snowflake gently fell from the sky to my lap.

_"Next time it snows, I'll visit again! I promise!"_

* * *

A/N: I made this Fanfiction while I was visiting my grandfather's tomb this Halloween. If this is a one shot or a chapter story will depend on the author's free time and mood. Sorry for my grammar. :D


End file.
